The Only Scar
by CielCiel
Summary: Jaehee watche as Dai dreams about the scar that Jaehee himself inflicted.


Hey guys! If you're reading this, you probably have read Let Dai. Yay! To tell you the truth, this is my first fanfiction (it's more like a drabble), so I'm a little nervous about it. But hopefully it's okay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Let Dai. Its story, characters, art and writing belong solely to Sooyeon Won. Also, I should also say that the last sentence of this story is a direct quote from the first volume.

**The Only Scar**

"Dai…"

I heard his quiet breathing from somewhere near my hip, felt the warmth of his head against the crook of my waist. With some effort I lifted my head to peer at the boy through sleepy eyes.

Dai lay there, huddled against my body as if cold. His face was pressed against the curve where my torso met my hipbone. His slender hands were fisted in my t-shirt, his knuckles white. I felt his lips move against my skin though the cloth, murmuring as he slept.

Slowly, and afraid I would startle him, I pulled myself into a half sitting position, shifting so that he could have his space. However, as soon as I moved, Dai gasped loudly in his sleep and made an odd flopping motion, flinging his arms out wildly. His hands found my shirt again and in seconds he was glued to my side again.

"What are you doing!" he gasped, sounding panicked and angry.

Half of me wanted to comfort him, tell him everything was okay, it was just a dream. The other half was frozen, terrified to the bone. That voice; it sounded like a wild animal that had been cornered. I knew it well. It was the tone that his voice took in our private arguments, whenever I pressured him in some way. It acted as a warning, I suppose. That voice that held so many emotions: panic, confusion, hurt, anger…it was the sound that escaped right before he snapped. The final bark that a wild dog makes before he launches at the enemy in a final bid for freedom, choosing fight instead of flight, choosing to fight to death rather than run away. It fit Dai perfectly.

I knew very well what that side of Dai was like. I had the scars and the bruises to prove it. A sadistic, violent sociopath; completely different from the sleeping boy I watched now.

"Jaehee!"

He was awake now, I knew it. I felt his hands leave my side, and I shut my eyes as fast as I could, waiting for Dai to lose it, attack me, slam my head into the headboard until I bled, or find some other way he could punish me for whatever I did to him in his dream…

Moments past that nothing happened. Cautiously, I opened my eyes to find Dai, his eyes still tightly shut in pained slumber. But although I knew he was asleep, his face was twisted in agony.

"Jaehee…"

I glanced to where his hand covered his stomach. My eyes widened.

It was the scar.

Dai's beautiful, milk-tea colored skin was marked with lighter stripes and patches of scar tissue. They crisscrossed around his torso, up and down his arms. Medals, he once called them. But there was one that I knew he didn't consider an achievement. One that held so many terrible memories, guilt, anger, grief. The one scar, he said, to have hurt more than just his body.

He clutched at it now, muttering my name desperately. I stared on in horror, feeling physically ill. He, Dai, the merciless, fearless, legendary gang-leader Dai…was having a nightmare because of me? Had the incident haunted him so much?

I felt my eyes sting and I reached out to him, cradling his head against my stomach. I doubled over and pressed my forehead against his fair hair, whispering apologies that I knew he would never accept. I rocked back and forth, choking on my words.

Suddenly I felt him tense, and even though I knew he was really awake this time, I didn't let him go.

"What're you doing?" his voice was muffled and heavy with fatigue.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, louder then I intended. He winced at the noise and pushed me away from him, annoyance emanating off of him. He sat up slowly, ran a hand through his hair, and fished a shirt off the floor, slipping it over his head. Then he turned to me.

"For what?" he demanded. His eyes flashed with anger.

Then I realized that Dai had assumed the worst when I apologized. He was barely keeping his anger in check, waiting warily for the news of whatever I had done that required such a desperate sounding apology.

I swallowed. Hesitantly, I slid a hand up his shirt.

"For…this scar," I said quietly brushing the place where I had stabbed him with my finger tips.

At these words, he dropped the hand that he was about to hit me with and looked at me with an expression I could not read. My heart felt chilled.

Without a word, he pushed my hand away and stood, his body casting a shadow that enveloped me. Dai looked down on me silently, expressionless. Then, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving me wide-eyed and shaking.

He would never forgive me. It was I who betrayed him.

"_But you can't do it! Why? Because we are one!"_


End file.
